Karasuno's Culture Festival Delusion
by Pep-chan
Summary: Pour le jour de la fête de l'école, le club de volley-ball décida de monter une pièce de théâtre. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu... Un problème d'éclairage apparemment.


**Karasuno's Culture Festival Delusion**

Pairing : Kageyama x Hinata

Disclamer : Ceci est une traduction donc rien, rien n'est à moi.

Rated : K

Note : Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ! Me revoilà donc avec un bon paquet de chapitres et de one-shot et dont celui-ci, sur la nouvelle petite merveille de Kazé Haikyuu ! Un manga qui me rappelle Kuroko No Basket mais qui est vraiment génial. Je conseille plutôt le manga à l'anime au passage. Pour revenir sur mon OS, c'est une traduction et l'écriture du doujinshi du même nom, ma petite spécialité~. Au passage, je ne sais pas si je me mettrai à la traduction de fic mais je ne pense pas, étant donné que je préfère avoir un peu plus de liberté. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews sur mes OS/Fic KnB !

xx

Deux semaines auparavant.

Le festival culturel du lycée Karasuno approchait à grand pas en cette après-midi ensoleillée. Toutes les années, tous les clubs étaient chargés d'organiser un stand, une activité, un jeu ou encore, une pièce de théâtre. Les choix étaient libres et variés. Cette année, nous nous intéressons au club de volley-ball du lycée, chargé d'une activité bien particulière, comme leur expliquaient la manager de l'équipe.

« Pour le festival culturel de cette année, le club de volley-ball a décidé d'organiser une pièce de théâtre. Cette pièce en question sera _Blanche-Neige_. »

Le capitaine à ses côtés, Daichi Sawayama, dit donc avec un petit sourire un peu crispé :

« Quelqu'un veut faire ça ? »

Alors qu'on pouvait entendre un « Comme s'il y en avait ! » énervé –sûrement de la part de Tanaka-, une petite main se leva dans les airs. C'était Hinata qui levait vivement le bras, assis à terre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, aux côtés de Kageyama et de certains de ses coéquipiers. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oh, Hinata ? Demanda le capitaine, surpris.

-J'aimerai être le prince ! Moi ! »

Les yeux du brun à ses côtés s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête, les lèvres pincés dans une petite grimace. Le roux continua en bougonnant :

« Je ne peux jamais faire ça car je suis trop petit…

-Allez, c'est Hinata qui sera le prince. Annonça Daichi. »

On put entendre le "Yeah" ravi du joueur mais, après ça, c'est Kageyama qui leva la main à la hauteur de son visage celui-ci complètement neutre.

« Pour Blanche-neige, je vais le faire.

-Eh ? Firent, surpris, le capitaine et Hinata, les autres étant trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-S'il vous plait, laissez moi faire ça.

- Ne…avec moi ! Tu fais ce rôle pour t'opposer à moi juste parce que je suis le prince, hein ! S'écria le roux.

-Tais-toi… Répliqua comme à son habitude le brun.

Le capitaine dit d'une petite voix pour calmer les ardeurs :

-Bien, bien, il a dit lui-même qu'il voulait le faire donc… »

Et c'est ainsi que les rôles furent attribués. Le prince pour Hinata, l'héroïne pour Kageyama, ensuite, la méchante reine fut attribuée à Sugawara, le rôle du miroir à ce cher Nishinoya et les autres furent assignés au rôle des nains. C'est ainsi que débuta les répétions pour le jour tant attendu.

Jour actuel.

Le festival était donc arrivé à grand pas et c'était actuellement l'heure de la pièce de théâtre. Elle avait commencée depuis quelques minutes et se trouvaient dans la salle : une bonne partie des élèves, quelques professeurs et aussi l'équipe de Aoba Jôsai, venue exceptionnellement pour l'occasion.

« Hi, hi… Oh, miroir, mon cher miroir, qui est le plus beau dans le monde ? Demanda Sugawara en susurrant, la main posée sur la joue du libéro.

-C-c'est Sugawara-sa… Répondit en bégayant le petit joueur. »

Pour sauver le libéro, ce fut enfin le moment de l'arrivée tant attendue de Blanche-Neige. Le brun arriva avec la tenue de la princesse, tombant seulement en dessous des genoux et d'une démarche peu gracieuse. Kindaichi et Iwazumi étaient un peu choqué par la vison devant eux. On entendit même le premier crier « C'est terrible ! ». Pourtant, Oikawa cria d'une voix suraigüe :

« Kya ! ~ Tobio-chan est trop mignon~

-Vérifie que tes yeux vont bien…. Karasuno fait peur…» Lui répondit son ami d'enfance, "Iwa-chan".

Le conteur reprit donc après la phrase du miroir :

« Non ! C'est Blanche-Neige ! »

Plus tard dans l'histoire, la jolie et douce ( ?) Blanche-Neige rencontra les Nains et vécu avec eux. Pourtant, un jour fatidique arriva:

« La pitoyable Blanche-Neige prit une bouchée de la pomme empoisonnée et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Les nains se lamentaient alors qu'ils portaient Blanche-Neige dans un cercueil de cristal… »

Du côté des acteurs, Kageyama avait fait mine de s'évanouir et "dormait" maintenant donc sur un faux lit de roses. Dans les nains, Tsukishima avait l'air d'un nain complètement blasé avec des yeux de poissons morts. D'autre, comme Asahi, jouaient leur rôle à la merveille. Pourtant, on entendit un hargneux crier « Les nains sont trop grands ! » puis le conte reprit :

« Après ça, le prince apparu. »

Pourtant, c'est un petit Hinata en habit de prince qui apparu, stressé comme jamais :

« Quelle magnifique princesse ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? Est-elle morteee ? »

Les commentaires d'Aoba Jôsai se firent donc :

« Le prince est tout petit ! » Pour la tête d'échalote.

Le même « Karasuno fait peur… » du côté d'Iwazumi et Oikawa lui, était tout paniqué en disant :

« Oh là, là, cet enfant parle de façon si monotone ! Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Sur scène, le prince continua en s'approchant du visage de la princesse –mais toujours avec un air stressé, paniqué et les joues rouges- :

« Je-je vais lui donner un dernier baiser… »

Heureusement, le capitaine leur avais dit « Les lumières s'éteindront, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vraiment faire ça. » Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait, la salle ne sombra toujours pas dans le noir, sous l'étonnement du roux qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Et, soudain, Kageyama ouvrit ses yeux et attrapa Hinata derrière la nuque en l'emmenant vers lui. Et il l'embrassa, sous les regards choqués –et rouges pour certains- des personnes présentes. Le baiser se finit et le pauvre petit prince tomba à la renverse. La princesse entreprit de le porter dans ses bras, alors qu'il était toujours évanoui. Il eu un sourire très satisfait, d'avoir enfin pu embrasser son cher et mignon coéquipier. On entendit un peu de fracas des caméras de quelques spectateurs, et certains restèrent complètement gelés après ce geste. Le narrateur, gêné, reprit tout de même pour finir :

« Erm… Et donc, la princesse Blanche-Neige et le prince se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour l'éternité ! »

Plus tard, Oikawa dirait que c'était vraiment très mignon et Iwazumi le reprendrait en disant que, vraiment, eux (à Aoba Josai) ils ne feraient jamais ça.

xx

En relisant ça, je me rends vraiment compte que c'est n'importe quoi x) Je vais mieux choisir mes doujinshis à traduire, promis, mais je voulais absolument faire un truc sur Haikyuu !

Tchô !


End file.
